


Poetry for a dead day

by Itta



Category: Original Work
Genre: All kinds of topics, Freeform, Love Poems, Poetry, Slam Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itta/pseuds/Itta
Summary: Poetry for a dead day.I don't ask you to stay, to read,but if you are in the mood,then proceed.A collection of poems I wrote over the last months





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't stop this feeling", you screamed,  
not high on life, because that's the thing that brings you down.  
So deep down, rock bottom,  
your home, since so long!  
So long I didn't realize it.  
And now we are here,  
but well,  
you aren't here. Not really.  
Far away in a different land,  
smoking these daydreams to forget your nightmares.  
And I wonder if we will ever stop  
to be...  
friends  
companions  
acquaintances  
...there for each other.  
I think we stopped long ago.  
Falling apart, into the black hole of night,  
smoke and life.  
"I can't stop this feeling", I screamed,  
losing you.


	2. Anticlimatic

Anticlimactic

I fight monsters,  
everyday.  
They always stay.  
I see their teeth,  
I'm buried beneath  
this dark place they live in.  
They are eating me up fast,  
I'm not gonna last,  
but I am fighting like a hero.  
The hero I truly am,  
lying is all I do.  
The only place I may be  
is this dreadful reality  
And that's just the real monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much.  
> Comments always make me happy.


	3. Cage

Limited space,  
living in this cage,  
for me to turn around,  
touching cold ground,  
never fly high,  
I wish to die  
inside  
this cage of  
limited space.  
bar by bar by  
bar by bar by  
bar.  
Never going far.


	4. The wall

The wall

This wall won't fall.  
It's made of ice and stone.  
Home to my loyal throne.

Here, the light won't find me.  
No one wants to see  
my remorse and regret,  
here is no turning back.

This wall won't fall.  
It's made out of my past and present.  
I have no future.  
I wish I was free,  
but here is the only place I can be. 

No one is here,  
There is nothing to fear  
but the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this.  
> Tell me what you think :)  
> I am always happy to find ways to improve myself.   
> Itta


	5. Falling

I'm falling ~  
I'm falling ~  
[ ] for you [ ] apart  
Oh, well. It's the same.  
The same game.  
You, playing with me.  
I see it and I stop to see.  
Because love is so....  
different than I have expected.  
I think far too much.  
'It's okay.'  
I tell myself,  
because poison is so sweet.  
I am used (to it) ever since I know you,  
Love.


	6. Poetry for a dead day

Poetry for a dead day  
I never asked to stay  
It's so empty  
see  
how  
empty  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Emptyness is a part of me  
I wish you would see  
all this space  
to create  
me


	7. Blue home

I am going home  
into the blue  
inside of me,  
deep as the sea  
colourful, beautiful  
empty,  
See,  
See me  
like I am,  
and not like I was made  
or like I was treated  
or like I treat me  
See,  
all of me:  
Those hidden parts  
that I love  
like the red in my veins  
or the blue in my soul  
I have no goal,  
I just want to stay,  
trust me,  
this is the way


	8. Midnight Thoughts

We will aim for the sky,  
Fly high, feeling like we never end.  
Truly love ourselfs, no need to pretend.  
Bound to burn out one day,  
Burning away.  
Only ashes will stay,   
Nurturing the ground  
and we will leave; our souls are free.  
Homebound to aim for the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this.  
> I would appreciate it greatly if you tell me what you think.  
> I will post a few poems with differnt topics, in different styles, just the things I write at night and in school.  
> See you next time  
> Itta


End file.
